Silver Past
by Silver Fox Trot
Summary: Eggman-Nega has once again escaped prison and has somehow managed to get back to the past. Rightfully worried about all the damage the mad-scientist would do in the past, GUN decides to send someone back into the past to get him back.
1. Teaser

**Silver Past

* * *

  
**

Summary; Eggman-Nega has once again escaped prison and has somehow managed to get back to the past. Rightfully worried about all the damage the mad-scientist would do in the past, GUN decides to send someone back into the past to get him back. Who better than the hedgehog that is already familiar with some of the most famous historical celebrities? Can Silver the Hedgehog save the past and future without damaging the time-line himself?

Characters; Silver, Sonic, Eggman and Eggman-Nega

Genre; Action/Adventure/Friendship

Rating; T, for in-fic violence and implied violence.

Disclaimer; If I owned the Sonic Trademark, I would push for a Silver the Hedgehog game, and including Silver in the recently released games. Since I don't, I'll settle for writing Silver Fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 0; Prologue/Teaser 

It was a relatively ordinary day in Crisis City. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the early-birds were well on their way to work, while the night-owls and grave-shift workers were heading for beds.

And Eggman-Nega had once again escaped from prison. He was getting almost as famous for escaping as his ancestor, the original Eggman.

Both men had quite a bit in common with each other, besides a shared looks and blood-line. They were both genius inventors, excelling the field of robotics to astounding heights; both had a tendency to flout the laws; both had goals of the world-dominating variety.

However, that's where their similarities end. Whereas the Eggman of old would never even think about committing mass-murder, Eggman-Nega wasn't averse to the idea, even if he himself was one of the victims. His most recent trip to the past proved that. He had been willing to destroy his ancestor, just so he could win.

Naturally, news of his escape worried the people of Earth, but they calmed their fears when word spread that GUN had been brought in to deal with the situation.

There was no doubt in the mind of the people that Eggman-Nega would be dealt with, and swiftly. Before his debacle where he tried to conquer the future by heading to the past turning the planet into a card, Eggman had been a respected scientist, with a state-of-the-art lab and a ridiculously large amount of government funding.

This time, he was just a convict on the run, with no money, no home and no equipment.

Catching him would be as easy as pie, or so they thought.

Too bad they never thought that Eggmans' greatest weapon wasn't something that could be confiscated; his mind.

* * *

**AN; **I know I should be working on my TF fic right now, but I recently got on a Sonic craze and this is the only way to make it _go away._ Don't worry folks, I know exactly where I'm going with this and it shouldn't be that long. I've taken a leaf out of my friend; LittleMewLugia's book, and write two different fics at once. That way, if Im not writing one thing, I'm at least writing something.

Tell me what you guys think! Also, please note this was not beta'd, so errors are to be expected. I haven;t found anyone to beta my sonic fics, so if any of you are interested, PM me and we'll work something out!


	2. Chapter 1

**Silver Past**

**

* * *

  
**

Characters; Silver, Sonic, Eggman and Eggman-Nega

Genre; Action/Adventure/Friendship

Rating; T, for in-fic violence and implied violence.

Disclaimer; If I owned the Sonic Trademark, I would push for a Silver the Hedgehog game, and including Silver in the recently released games. Since I don't, I'll settle for writing Silver Fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 1

Silver knew that the moment he got out of bed that morning that it was not going to end well.

The first sign, the young hedgehog decided, was when he woke up only to find himself floating two feet above his bed. Startled, he fell as he broke what concentration his psychokinetic powers were using to keep him afloat.

The second sign was his landing. Instead of falling on his bed, or even the strategically placed pillows and bean chairs. Instead, he landed on a pile of CD's he had forgotten to put away last night.

Groaning, he got up, careful not damage any of the old-fashion information mediums.

Although using CDs to hold any information had long been out of style, Silver liked them, if only to serve as a small reminder of his adventure two centuries in the past.

Silver winced as he heard the distinctive crack of shattering plastic.

There should be a better way to get out of this mess, the hedgehog thought to himself. Then it struck him, it was his pyschokinesis that had gotten into his mess, then it could get him out!

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe; he closed his mind to all his outward senses and began focusing on his internal psyche. He found the pulsing ball of energy that was his psychokinetic power. His didn't literally have a ball of energy in his head, but Silver found that it was easier to manipulate his power if he visualized it that way.

Tentatively, he allowed small tendrils of energy to escape from the 'ball' and he guided them so that they would wrap around his body and gently lift him up from the pile of CDs and hopefully onto something softer, like the floor.

However, just as he was almost free of formally organized CDs, the tendrils of energy that had gently enveloped his body began to thrash against his control. Some tightened their hold around him, while others flailed wildly, sending anything that wasn't nailed down flying randomly around the room.

Silver tried his best to calm himself down, trying to get his power back under his control. In particular, he was trying to gain control of the tendril that was slowly inching its way around his neck.

Starting to panic slightly, Silver turned his focus on the tendril around his neck, trying to stop his powers from killing him, and letting the others free to reek whatever havoc they wanted to.

One of the free tendrils wrapped around an old-fashioned television, another item from Silver's collect, and violently through it against the door.

Unfortunately, just as the TV was sent flying one of Silvers friend, Scarlet, a sable-coloured ferret, opened the door. She barely had time to dodge TV before she spotted the thrashing form of her friend.

"_Silver!"_

The banded ferret shrieked, all the while dodging other paraphernalia that Silver kept in his room. For the second time that morning, Silvers' powers once again shut off by themselves as his concentration was broken and for the second time that day, Silver went crashing to the ground, along with everything else in his room.

Scarlet cringed as things crashed to the floor, though luckily most of them didn't break upon landing. Silver had long ago banished any and all fragile things from his room.

"Silver? You alright? What happened?" Asked Scarlet as she delicately made her way into the bedroom. A glint to her left caught her eye, she turned and spotted Silvers' gloves lying on his desk, innocently glinting as the sun bounced off the gold cuffs.

Scarlet sighed and looked at Silver as he finally stood up. He took one look at her face, then darted his eyes to his gloves, then back to her face.

He gave her an apologetic smile. "Oops?" He offered.

"Silver, you know that you shouldn't use your powers without your gloves on! You don't have complete control of them yet!"

Silver sighed and went to grab his gloves from the desk. He put them on and watched as the cyan-coloured lines glowed as they were activated. The power that just a few minutes ago had raced through his veins at mach speed slowed to a crawl.

He scowled as the gloves cut him off from a large portion of his power. The gloves were designed by scientists at the local Prower University to help him control his powers.

Like most of the people on his home world, Silver had some sort of kinetic ability, they could, with some training, move things with their minds. Most were elemental kinetics, able to move only one type of matter or energy.

Pyrokinetics could manipulate fire, hydrokinetics could manipulate water and cryokinetics could manipulate ice. Silver, however, was one of the few psychokinetics, he could manipulate matter itself.

Unfortunately, Silvers power had grown faster than his ability to control, so, after a few accidents that involved damage to public property, his friend Scarlet, who had connections at the University, had gotten him the gloves.

They were only prototypes, originally developed with the intention to use them on convicts, these gloves were modified so that they only blocked part of his power and as he gained more and more control, the gloves would allow more and more power to flow.

The downside was that if he lost control while wearing his gloves they would, as a precaution, completely block his power, which left Silver feeling hollow, not a sensation he relished.

"I know, Scarlet, it's just that I took them off before I went to bed. It's been long since I used my power in my sleep." The silver hedgehog looked around his cluttered room. Slowly, he looked inside him for the muted ball of energy and let out a few small tendrils from the ball.

He opened his eyes and with his hands, he directed them to pick up his scattered possessions are put them back were they belonged. Scarlet watched silently, waiting for her younger friend to finish his task.

When he was, he turned to his friend, looking at anything but her face.

Scarlet sighed, again. "I know you don't like them, Silver, but you do need them, for now at least. Think of them as training wheels! Sure they are annoying right now, but at least it gives you a chance to learn without injuring yourself or anyone around you."

She smiled brightly. "Now cheer up! I just got word that you have a mission!" Scarlet grabbed the gloved hand and dragged him out of his bedroom.

"What kind of mission?"

"We'll find out when the reach HQ! All I was told was to bring you to the mission briefing."

* * *

An hour later, Silver found himself looking up at the large and impressive tower that housed the GUN. Although he was just fourteen years old, Silver, encourage by his string sense of justice, had recently join the ranks so that he could help as many people as he could.

Also, the different species on Mobius had different Ages of Majority, while a human would have to wait until he or she was eighteen before being considered an adult, most non-human Mobians were mature at the age of fourteen, with a few exceptions.

"Silver hurry up! We don't want to keep the Captain waiting!" Scarlet yelled from the front doors.

"Coming!" Silver smiled as he made his way into the building, showing his ID to the guard.

He loved his job, even though most of his current missions were of the save-the-kitten-from-the-tree variety.

Passing through the halls, Silver and Scarlet had little idea that they were being watched on closed circuit cameras and even less who was watching them.

* * *

**AN;** Well, here's the first full chapter of my first Sonic fanfic! I know some of you might be worried about the fact that I introduced an OC, so I'll tell you guys right now. She is not an important character. She's just there because I needed a character there and from Silver's time we know of only two, maybe three characters, including Silver. Thus I feel justified in creating a few minor OCs.

I hope you guys like this fic so far and remember, reviews make me want to write more!


End file.
